The Pattern
by ideomania
Summary: Our awesome foursome deal with the fallout of 2.04. Arwen centric - hell, why don't I just say Gwen centric. It started out a talk between friends and ends with a challenge between people who should know better.
1. Chapter 1

Again the character's got away from me...but I think in a good way.

I was blasting '_Alive with the glory of love_' by Say Anything and that inspired me (not the lyrics, but the pace it set - frantic) - So Thank you old _Scrubs_ episode for introducing me to the song.

*Cough*_This would make a fantastic Arwen youtube song_ *Cough*

_Don't be silly I don't own Merlin,_ if I did I'd make him eat something...oh you mean the show...well I don't own that either.

One more thing - the end scene where Arthur presents Gwen to Morgana (in 2.04), as soon as I saw that I thought someone's going to make a little moving gif entitled 'Behind every great man'....so I really hope that's out there somewhere...

This _was_ a drabble that sort of imploded and kept going and going and going - so now **it's 4 chapters**. But I guess you guys won't mind - I actually found my stride a few times in this fic (which is why I keep writing) and hope it's as funny for you to read as it was to write. I normally have _mucho supremo_ trouble writing for more then 3 characters at a time but I think I managed alright.

This is my second last Merlin fic for a while (as I've been writing them like crazy) - there's one more scene I need to write before I'm happy and then I'm gonna go back to DW (because I should really finish what I started). Possibly I might even return to my even earlier Freaks and Geeks fic...._Oh, that's harder to write then Merlin!_

* * *

I just hope more people start writing fic for Arwen - because it deserves it, and I'm glad I dipped my toe in the pool - it was fun. **I've loved all your reviews and favorites and alerts - it's lovely.**

**Set: **After 2.04....I shall reveal no more.

Those of you have read my previous work know that I usually apologize for any spelling or grammar problems about now, well _this_ time I won't - if its there, it's there.

* * *

Morgana sat on her bed watching Gwen sweep her room. Gwen glanced up and gave her a puzzled look.

Morgana frowned, "Well, that's hardly fair." She exclaimed, breaking the silence.

Gwen stopped sweeping and gave her a patient smile, "What isn't?"

Morgana rolled her eyes and lay back on her bed with a sigh, "I get to be the puzzled one." She kicked a foot in the air, "I mean you've hardly said anything since you got back." she complained.

Gwen went back to sweeping; Morgana had been trying to get her to talk for the last week. Every time they were alone, and some times when they weren't.

"I've already told you what happened, my lady."

"Oh!" Morgana gasped sitting up on her elbows "So you're just going to pretend to be some unassuming handmaiden, are you?"

Gwen's mouth twitched.

"AHA!" Morgana cried, leaping from her bed. "There's a story to tell which you aren't telling." She narrowed her eyes as she stalked towards Gwen "I knew it!"

"I have work to do, I don't have time to gossip." Gwen said trying to side-step Morgana.

Morgana stepped back into her path and gave her a smug smile. "Is this about Lancelot?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Could we not mention his name?"

Morgana giggled, "A man! Our Gwen finally found a descent man!"

Gwen dropped the broom and forgetting herself placed a hand over Morgana's mouth. "Stop it!" she pleaded, wide eyed.

Morgana giggled behind Gwen's hand and with a sigh Gwen removed it, "I've never seen you this way, Gwen." Morgana said wonderingly.

"I've never felt this way before." Gwen mumbled without thinking.

"You have feelings for Lancelot." Morgana sighed happily, pulling Gwen towards her bed. "Come on, sit – tell me all about it." She prompted. "Never mind the floor."

Gwen flopped down onto the bed next to Morgana and looked at her doubtfully. Morgana glared and Gwen nodded in quiet acceptance, moving back until her back was pressed against the bedpost.

"So he came to rescue you…"

Gwen sighed, "Yes."

"Your own personal knight in shining armour."

"He'd like to think so." Gwen muttered under her breath, her mind flitting to another.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Gwen gave a dry chuckle, "Well, he left without a goodbye and that _has_ made me doubt his words somewhat."

Morgana leaned forward eagerly, "There were words?"

Gwen looked at her despairingly, "Don't you get sick of this stuff? I know for a fact just how many admirers you have yourself." She frowned, "All flowery worded sentences meant to make you feel…"

"Feel?"

Gwen licked her lip, "_Something_ and its just words – they're said and then they're gone."

Morgana pouted, "That's a very jaded view from someone who's …new to this?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "Are you accusing me of keeping something else from you?" she asked holding Morgana's gaze.

Morgana looked at her suspiciously, "No." she finally answered, slowly.

Morgana nodded to herself as if settling something. "Tell me what he said." She commanded.

_I would die for you a hundred times over_

Gwen looked away, "He said that I reminded him of who he is, that I gave him faith." She shook her head "A reason to live, a reason to die." She took a shaky breath and looked over towards the door, meeting startled blue eyes. "He doesn't even know me."

"Sounds like a pretty smart man to me." Morgana said, confidently. She fell back onto her bed and stared at the canopy.

Gwen kept her eyes on Arthur as she spoke to Morgana, "It's like he just disappeared, and what's to say the man I met ever really existed?"

Morgana rolled over to study Gwen, "Real love doesn't come easily – you have to fight for it!"

Gwen looked back at Morgana and grinned, "Coming from you – someone who barely leaves the castle – I think I'll take your advice with a grain of salt."

"You doubt me!" Morgana said, giving her a wounded expression and holding her hands to her chest.

Gwen glanced back at the doorway to find it empty, looking back at Morgana she laughed "No more then usual."

Morgana gave a cry of outrage and Gwen leapt from the bed before she could pounce. "Now, now that's _hardly_ ladylike behaviour." She protested, bending to pick up the broom.

"I'll show you _ladylike_ behaviour!" Morgana said jumping up from the bed.

Gwen moved towards the doorway, keeping her eyes on Morgana as she approached. Her back to the door, she gasped when she it something solid, she turned. "Arthur?"

Morgana flew across the room while Gwen was distracted and Gwen shrieked, ducking around Arthur and about to race from the room when he caught her elbow.

She shook her arm and looked at him stunned, "Just whose side are you on?"

Arthur gave her a frustrated look and brought up his other arm to catch Morgana. "My _father_ is on his way here." He explained, watching their faces fall.

"What?" The both cried, Gwen's eyes skimmed over the room – noting that numerous pillows had fallen from the bed, the room was half swept _and_ she and Morgana had managed to run through the pile of dust and dirt that she'd already collected.

Gwen sighed, relaxing in Arthur's grip – the day had just taken a turn for the worst. Morgana sagged against him too – admitting defeat.

Arthur scowled at them, "That's just like girls – giving up at the first sign of trouble."

The girls glared at him and then shared a look, both of them pulled free from his hold at the same time – Gwen passed the broom to Arthur and stepped around him to shut the door and Morgana raced over to throw the pillows back onto the bed.

"Arthur, don't just stand there! Sweep for god's sake!" Morgana hissed as Gwen raced over to her side and begun undoing the lacing on the back of Morgana's dress.

"Uh!" Arthur stuttered, having no idea what the hell was going on.

"Turn around!" Gwen ordered.

Arthur did, holding the broom awkwardly, he waited.

Suddenly Gwen appeared at his side, she tugged him around and pointed at the mound of dirt, "Do what _you_ can." She looked at him doubtfully.

He looked over at Morgana who was tying the belt of her robe – her hair suitably messed up to look like she'd just awoken. Gwen poked him and he looked down at her, "_And_ your gonna have to hide."

She shared a grin with Morgana "We were thinking under the bed."

Arthur rolled his eyes and went to work.

There was a loud knock at the door and they all froze. Gwen ran to the door while Morgana grabbed Arthur and began stuffing him awkwardly under the bed.

"Ow! Ow _Ow!_ Mor-ga-na!" He hissed. The girls shushed him.

Gwen opened the door, bowing to Uther and allowing him in. "Sire."

Morgana sat on the edge of her bed, hands clasped together. "Good Morning." She smiled sunnily, beaming at the King. "I'm afraid I slept in this morning. Did you need me for something?"

Gwen stood behind Uther nervously; she bit her lip when she noticed Arthur's foot poking out from beneath the bed – barely noticeable, but still. She motioned to Morgana who feigned a yawn and used her foot to kick Arthur further under the bed.

The King smiled at Morgana's good humour, "It's so pleasant to find you in a good mood, my dear." Morgana grinned. "I was just wandering if you might accompany my hunting party." He nodded. "I'm aware I made a promise that you could attend the next time we rode out."

Morgana leant forward, "Yes, I do seem to remember that. I'll be down in a moment, if you can have my horse ready?"

"I had hoped you might say that, she's all ready and waiting for you. I'll see you in the courtyard." He nodded to her and turned to go, Gwen let out the breath she'd been holding.

Uther turned back as he reached the door, "You haven't seen Arthur have you?"

Gwen choked on her next breath as Morgana shook her head, frowning. "No, sire."

Uther swept out of the room without another word and Gwen closed it behind him with a sigh, Morgana collapsed onto the bed with a giggle.

There was a moan from under the bed and Gwen burst into giggles herself.

She went over to help Arthur struggle out from under the bed.

Morgana shifted so she was hanging over the edge and watched their progress in great amusement.

Gwen took hold of his arm and foot and tugged, Arthur groaned. "Careful!" he hissed.

Finding that she wasn't getting anywhere Gwen slumped to the floor, she bent her head down so she could see his face – currently squished to the floor. "_You're_ stuck."

He looked outraged, "So _you're just going to give up_?"

Gwen looked up at Morgana. "I tried." She shrugged.

"That's true, Arthur." Morgana agreed. "She tried."

Gwen stood up, "And we have to get you ready to go riding with the King." She reminded.

"Also true." Morgana concurred, getting up from the bed and moving over to her wardrobe.

"Gui-nev-ere."

"I think the red dress." Gwen said suddenly, ignoring Arthur.

"_Oh yes, Gwen_. Can you find the red ribbon? I think it was in the third draw."

"You can't just leave me here."

"Oh and your boots, you'll need your boots."

"Here's the left one."

"But where's the right?"

"Arthur, is there a boot under there with you?"

"No." came the sombre reply. "_Just the ones I'm wearing."_

"Oh, Morgana I found it."

"Fantastic."

"_There_, now how do I look?"

Gwen clapped her hands, together "Magnificent." She proclaimed.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Could you spare some time to free _me_ now?"

Morgana's face appeared beside the bed, she grinned. "But Arthur, we're just _girls_."

Gwen appeared beside her, "And this looks like trouble." She added.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, okay?"

Morgana frowned, "Sorry Arthur, what was that? Your words are getting muffled by the mattress." She glanced at Gwen, "He should speak up."

Gwen snorted.

Arthur glared.

"_When_ I'm King I'm going to think back on this moment…_often_ – so you should think _very_ carefully about your next move."

Morgana sighed, "Oh, you're no fun."

* * *

TBC......hehe

I've got it all typed and chaptered but I'm gonna take my time to post (like one a day or something). So review.

LOL! Hands up if you would pay good money to see Morgana stuff Arthur under her bed?

What _all of you_? **Really**?

Hmmm...We should write in and see if it can be done next season. Wouldn't that be a treat? :) Especially if Gwen and Morgana had to _save_ him.


	2. Chapter 2

Glad you guys like it, Thanks to reviewers : ShiBurrowes, Babybee61, Sherry, MegElemental, silvercharm and Bec Le - it's nice to be appreciated.

Merlin's fun and I stayed up _way_ to late watching the cast diaries on youtube...which are just as funny as the DW ones...perhaps funnier, I'm glad they all get along - hehe poor ANgel (I can't stop thinking it in an over exaggerated way...sigh I'm way too easily influenced) and now I want to go on rollercoasters! (when I've never had much interest)

I don't own Merlin or a peg leg...._Great_ now my mind is imagining Merlin dressed like a pirate - very cute.

* * *

Previously on Merlin:

"_When_ I'm King I'm going to think back on this moment…_often_ – so you should think _very_ carefully about your next move."

Morgana sighed, "Oh, you're no fun."

* * *

Gwen stood up and considered the bed, she blew out a breath. "I'm going to _assume_ for a moment that you wouldn't be happy if we went and got some guards to help." Arthur muttered some curses. "Right, so…what if we move the bed?"

Morgana made a face, "Gwen, the bed weighs _more_ than Arthur."

Gwen shook her head, "But if we just nudge it a bit and free some more of him he can help free himself."

Morgana stood next to Gwen and considered her plan; she looked at Gwen giving her a wicked smile. "He's not going to be King for _ages_, he'll _forget_ this by then."

Gwen smiled, "We can't just leave him here." She protested.

"We can."

"But we won't" said Gwen, raising her eyebrows waiting for Morgana to agree.

"_Morgana_?" she frowned.

Morgana put her hands up in surrender. "Yes, _fine_. Let's _free_ our future King."

Gwen moved over to the head of the bed and Morgana moved to the foot. "Ready?" Gwen asked, Morgana nodded and they pushed her heavy four-post bed as hard as they could.

The bed groaned and made a terrible noise as it moved across the stone floor. Gwen and Morgana pressed as long as they could. Both of them red in the face they stopped, breathing heavily - Gwen sunk to the floor and Morgana threw herself onto the bed. They'd managed to move the bed about four inches.

Arthur was a little closer to being free; he reached for Gwen's hand. "Just a bit further." He encouraged, wriggling as hard as he could to get out from under the bed.

Morgana groaned an arm thrown over her face, "_Gwen_, it's not worth the trouble. I'll just grab a few guards from down the corridor."

"No." Arthur protested. "Just give it _one_ more go, I can't be caught like this."

Gwen rubbed her face, "The King will send someone up if Morgana doesn't leave soon." She reminded Arthur.

"Guinevere, please."

She rolled her eyes, "Morgana, how'd you ever manage to get him under there in the first place?"

Morgana giggled, "It was a lot easier then getting him _out_ I can tell you."

Gwen hit her head against the mattress, trying to think of something. Morgana gave a deep sigh and rose from the bed, "I'm going to get help."

"Morgana!" Arthur objected sharply.

Gwen lay her head against the side of the mattress, "Get _Merlin_." She requested tiredly. Arthur groaned. "We need help!" she contended gritting her teeth. "And if you _want_ to get out of there any time soon, _we're going to need Merlin_."

Morgana nodded, "Gwen's right, _as usual_." She moved to the door. "What have you got Merlin doing right now?" she asked, one hand on the door.

Arthur was silent; Gwen put slight pressure on his out stretched hand. "The stables. He's in the stables." He grunted.

Morgana rolled her eyes at Gwen and left the room.

Gwen sighed, "This would go a lot easier if you could just get over your pride."

"Guinevere, I'm wedged under the King's ward's bed. It looks bad."

"I meant in general." Gwen stared at the door, "Do you spend a lot of time eavesdropping on other people's conversations?"

"Guinevere."

"Because we both know you were standing right over there, listening in."

"This is hardly fair, I'm trapped."

"So you can't escape. Good – there's a few things I want to say."

She shifted so that she could see his face; "I believe that we're _all_ capable of _anything_ in the right situation. That the _memorable_ things, the things that stay with you for your _entire life_ are a mixture of the bad and the good – and that makes us who we are. Those experiences and the people you make them with."

She hesitated, "You can't change the past and _neither_ can you live in it, you have to look to the future."

"And what does the future hold for me, then?" Arthur sighed, meeting her eyes.

She smiled, "You already know." She rested her head against the stone. "That's the difference between us… I _don't_ know."

"And is that a bad thing?"

She closed her eyes, "Sometimes." She admitted.

* * *

She heard Arthur sigh, "Do you miss him?"

Gwen thought about it - about the feelings Lancelot had stirred up in their short time together.

She thought about how she felt finding out that he was gone.

Gwen opened her eyes and looked straight into Arthur's, "I didn't get to say _goodbye_…or to thank him." She said softly.

"_Thank_ him?"

She laughed, "For saving me."

She caught his dubious look, "_He distracted me_ from the situation – he was there and I wasn't _alone_." She tried to explain. "_And_ he got me out of the dungeons." She pointed out.

"And into the cage with the _Wilddroen_." Arthur retorted with a snort.

"Which is where you and Merlin found us _just in time_." She reminded gently.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Luckily."

Gwen grinned, "Luckily." She echoed.

She sat back up, her back to the bed – watching the door again. "You should be nicer to Merlin." She said quietly, finally voicing something she had long thought.

Arthur snorted.

The door flew open and Morgana came in dragging Merlin behind her, she shut the door and pointed to the bed at Arthur. "Your great lord and master."

Merlin spluttered and a smile spread over his face.

"He's got that foolish look on his face, doesn't he?" Arthur growled.

Gwen ignored him, instead choosing to stand up, "Thank God you're here Merlin. We really need your help."

Merlin shook his head from side to side, "How on Earth did he get under _there_?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin looked from Gwen to Morgana, "Have you considered leaving him there?" he asked seriously.

Morgana flopped onto her bed and Arthur grunted, "Yes, but Gwen won't let me." She griped.

"Of course we can't leave him there." Gwen sighed. "This is the kind of thinking that gets you in the stocks."

"Or mucking out the stables." Arthur muttered.

"Merlin can you stand in the middle?" Gwen directed, as she and Morgana took their former places. "The King is going to be wondering where you are." She said glancing at Morgana.

With the three of them pushing they managed to shift the bed another four inches to the right.

Arthur managed to crawl free as his three friends collapsed where they stood. He wiggled his limbs, relishing his freedom.

Gwen leant over and rested her head on Merlin's shoulder; Morgana sighed as Arthur bounced around. "I still think we should have just left him there."

Merlin threw his left hand into the air "I second _that_ motion." he said, yawning. "I'm exhausted."

Gwen closed her eyes.

Morgana watched Arthur with narrowed eyes, "Now, I'm too…" she yawned, "I'm too _tired_ for riding." She sighed.

There was a knock at the door, Morgana motioned for Arthur to get it – seeing as he had so much energy. He opened it revealing a fidgeting handmaiden, who shrunk away from the beaming prince.

"Sire." She ducked her head. "I'm here to see if the Lady Morgana needs any help getting ready for her ride."

Arthur gestured inside to the three figures slumped against Morgana's askew bed, "Morgana, father's waiting." He reminded, impatiently – gesturing for her to leave.

She glowered at him, before rising to her full height and stalking towards him, "I know, _Arthur_." She stopped at the doorway and offered a smile to the timid girl, "Thank you for the offer."

"She's just doing her job." Arthur snorted as the girl hurried away.

Morgana sighed and looked back at Gwen and Merlin, "I guess I cannot keep the King waiting any longer." She smiled at Arthur and leaned close to his face, "You know Arthur, those patterns on your cheek look strangely like the _floor stones_."

Arthur's lip curled and he swiped at his face trying to rub the marks away.

Morgana gave a cheery wave and glided out of the room. Arthur slammed the door shut behind her and Gwen sat up with a jolt.

Merlin blew out a breath of air, "S'alright, it's just Arthur, throwing a tantrum."

Gwen blinked at both of them and yawned, "Ooh."

Merlin grinned at her, "You can go back to sleep if you want, I don't presently need that shoulder."

"I _wasn't_ asleep."

Merlin snorted.

"I was just resting my eyes." She protested, rubbing at them. "Where's Morgana?"

"She left." Arthur announced, lurching over to a chair and sitting down.

Gwen looked at Merlin, "Why is he rubbing his face like that?" she whispered.

Merlin grinned and leant closer, "Morgana told him that he had the floor imprinted on his face."

Gwen and Merlin giggled.

"What are you two giggling about over there?" Arthur growled.

Merlin scoffed, "None of your business."

Arthur's jaw tightened and Gwen yawned again. "Can one of you help me up?"

Merlin propped his head on her shoulder, "I was just about to ask you the _same_ thing."

Gwen sighed and rested her head against Merlin's, "Then we are _doomed_." She chuckled. "We'll have to wait for Morgana to come back."

"How terrible." Merlin muttered, closing his eyes.

Arthur gave them both a disgusted look, "I'm _still_ here." He reminded.

Merlin snorted, "Yes, we had noticed that. What do you think Gwen? What are the chances that his royal highness over there would willingly offer to help us up?"

Gwen was fighting to keep her eyes open, she sighed. "I have no idea."

"Gotta say I think it's slim at best."

"Probably." She agreed, no longer listening as her eyes closed.

"_Probably_?" Arthur gritted, looking at the pair of them – falling asleep all over each other. "Probably?" he repeated, frowning.

"Arthur." Merlin murmured, "If we could have a little shush? It's been a long day."

"It's not even _after_ noon." Arthur retorted.

"Well, not all of us have been lying down most of the day."

"They trapped me!" He snapped.

Gwen's head bobbed a little and she groaned softly, "You didn't have to get involved, but you did." She giggled, "And I hardly think that Morgana could have forced you under the bed entirely against your will." She pointed out.

"Yeah." Merlin assented.

There was silence for a moment.

"She's stronger then she looks."

Gwen made a funny sound as she tried to hold in her laughter, her eyes screwing up tightly. Merlin's shoulders shook silently and he huddled closer to Gwen – who was warm, and kind and just generally nice to be around. Especially around Arthur.

"Guinevere."

Gwen burst out laughing, clinging to Merlin as he too lost the battle.

Arthur heaved himself out of his chair and stalked over to the two of them. He held out a hand to Gwen. "Get up." He ordered.

Her brown eyes flew open as her body still rocked with giggles; she bit her lip, "Sire?"

"Disentangle yourself from _Merlin_ and take my hand, Guinevere."

"It's the end of the world, Arthur's offering help." Merlin snorted, leaning away from Gwen so she could get up.

Gwen reached out and took Arthur's hand; he pulled her easily to her feet. She looked down at Merlin, concerned, "When was the last time you let him get any sleep?"

Merlin giggled to himself and curled up against the stone floor.

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I don't know, he's not _my_ responsibility."

Gwen raised a brow and squeezed Arthur's hand – as neither of them had the particular urge to let go – "Then exactly whose responsibility is Merlin?"

He gave her a bemused smile, "Well it sure as hell isn't me, and God help the person when I find them."

Gwen smirked, "Right, well for the time being _I'll_ take responsibility." She went to reach for Merlin.

Arthur stopped her, "Let him rest." He sighed.

Gwen yawned, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment. "Sleep is good."

Arthur smiled and a yawn hit him, he rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. "I think we could all use a nap after the last hour."

Gwen oblivious to the fact that she'd started to lean against Arthur's side, started suddenly. "Oh, and poor Morgana!" she exclaimed.

Arthur grunted, "There is nothing poor about Morgana."

He began pulling her towards the door, "I'm giving you permission to go home for the rest of the day."

Gwen dug her heels in and tugged back on his arm to stop him. "Wait, wait, wait…" she lost track of her train of thought.

"Wait?" Arthur asked, amused.

Gwen shook her foggy head, "Um" she squinted. "Merlin!" she cried, and there was an answering murmur form near the bed.

She looked at Arthur, "We can't just leave him." She whispered.

Arthur smirked, "Oh, but I think we can."

Gwen tilted her head and pulled her hand from his, reluctantly, as she moved back to Merlin. Arthur frowned, watching Gwen pull a blanket from the bed and drape it over Merlin – making sure it was tucked around him.

"He's fine." Arthur hissed, impatiently – his own bed calling him. He just had to make sure Gwen left first, he knew what she was like – he couldn't trust her to go home unless he practically walked her there.

Gwen sighed and smoothed down some of Merlin's hair fondly, "Sleep well." She whispered to her softly snoring friend.

Finally rising and walking back to Arthur she looked at him, "He doesn't snore half as bad as you." She muttered continuing past him and out the door.

Arthur gaped and followed after her, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

You're probably thinking the story could have ended there - and you're right...but I had a line I wanted Arthur to say and it somehow wasn't time yet...ie. I was having TOO much fun (I'm very self-indulgent)...so on it goes.

I _know_ it's strange - I had Merlin go from lucid to snoring in about 30 seconds....but I kind of needed him out of the way. Sorry Merlin. Also I wanted Caring!Gwen and Impatient!Arthur to cross paths...so there we go.

Did the talk between Arwen go ok? I wanted her to reassure him a little, but also herself - but _without_ revealing too much, I cannot picture Gwen spilling out her heart to Arthur unless she was:

**A)** Drunk or hallucinating

**B)** Angry

or

** C)** all of the above.

So pretty much that restrained me from having Gwen claim that the whole Lancelot thing was in the heat of the moment - an impulse - the only friendly face in the crowd - a rebound thing - the worst mistake of her life...etc.

Although I actually don't think it was the last 2 things - I think it was something that happened (away from Arthur and Camelot) while she was under immense pressure and Lancelot was THERE to reach out to her and give her hope as...well as distract her from the situation.

I'm a little on the fence whether Arthur should find out Gwen kissed Lancelot...On the other hand I'd love for him to find out she kissed Merlin in S1 :)

Although then poor Merlin would have to suffer. Sorry Merlin, but _it'd be worth it_.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to reviewers: **ShiBurrowes** , **LoveMyEnemy** and **MegElemental** - I'm glad it's not just me enjoying myself. Coz that would be quite sad.

Meg you're right, It is definitely the quiet ones you have to watch out for :) and Quite right too.

I don't own Merlin...lets all take a moment to be astounded by that fact. Alright _moment over_.

**I'm working on another fic **(possibly my last Merlin one for a while and since I said that I haven't seemed able to end it and it just keeps going...._and that's quite frustrating_) - something Angsty woke up in me when I begun writing from the moment Merlin tells Gwen Lancelot is gone...so yeah that depressed me a bit so I had to give it a bit of a turn around...of course the characters are taking full advantage and I'm trying to decided when it ends/when I can walk away - _I don't seem to want to let go_. Very annoying.

* * *

Previously on Merlin:

Finally rising and walking back to Arthur she looked at him, "He doesn't snore half as bad as you." She muttered continuing past him and out the door.

Arthur gaped and followed after her, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

"I think your forgetting yourself, Guinevere." He murmured, catching up and walking beside her.

Her mouth twitched, "Not at all, Sire."

"Not at all?" he asked moving to the side as a servant came down the corridor going the opposite way. "Then perhaps you forget who I am." He suggested.

She spared him a glance as they rounded a corner, "Never." She assured, sincerely.

His brow furrowed as he followed her down the steps, "No one speaks to me that way." He disputed.

Gwen turned at the bottom of the stairwell, "Then don't you think it's about time somebody did?" she challenged.

Arthur gave her a charming grin, "No."

Gwen rolled her eyes and started down the next hallway.

He caught up to her again, she sighed. "I couldn't let just _anybody_ speak to me that way." He studied her.

Gwen flushed under his examination, "Oh?"

"Well, take Merlin for example – Any more freedom to speak as he wishes and I'm sure he'd be run out of town by the end of the day."

Gwen frowned, dodging a servant carrying an armful of armoury. "You exaggerate, Sire."

"Not at all. You wouldn't believe some of the things he says."

She gave him a cool look, "I'd much rather hear the things he doesn't say."

Arthur frowned and looked thoughtful; "He _is_ always at the centre of things."

"As are you." Gwen reminded, turning down another hallway.

"Yeah, but I'm _me_." Arthur argued, keeping pace with her.

Gwen smirked and stopped at the end of the passage, "Are you going to follow me the whole way?" she asked dryly.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "Last time I checked this was my castle."

"So you may do as you please?"

He put his hands on his hips, "That was the point I was making, yes."

Gwen sighed and started down the next staircase.

Arthur glanced around suddenly, "Wait, this doesn't lead to the courtyard."

"I know."

He sighed, "I told you to go home." He reminded.

"And I will."

He trailed after her, "This is the problem with servants talking liberties." He complained. "Where are we going?"

Gwen laughed, "_We_ are going to tell Gauis where Merlin is so he doesn't worry."

Arthur scrunched up his face, "_Guinevere_, I hardly think that this is worth either of us missing our beauty sleep."

Gwen glanced back at him, "It's alright Sire you don't look like you need it."

* * *

He rolled his eyes, "Why does it seem that _since I've met Merlin_ I never have a free moment to myself?"

Gwen stopped at Gauis' door and raised her hand to knock. "He says the same about you."

Arthur glared, "The two of you _discuss_ me?"

Gwen didn't have a chance to answer as Gauis opened the door.

"Gwen, Arthur." Gauis greeted, looking surprised to see them. He looked at them seriously, "Is it Merlin?"

"Isn't it always _Merlin_." Arthur muttered.

Gwen stepped forward, "He's fine." She assured quickly.

"I don't think _fine's_ the word for it – _foolish_ maybe or _disaster prone_. Which actually isn't one word but-" Arthur continued. Gwen smiled sweetly and subtly stood on Arthur's foot, he frowned and shut up.

"He helped Morgana and I with something earlier and since he's been working so hard Arthur's given him the day off."

Arthur glared at her and she saw a little vein in his jaw jump.

"The day off?" Gauis asked, looking at Arthur in astonishment.

"Yes." Arthur said, biting his tongue "He's useless when he's tired anyway."

Gwen took over, "Unfortunately he was so tired he's sleeping it off in Morgana's chambers." She explained timidly.

"_Morgana's chambers_?" Gauis asked dubiously.

Arthur gently nudged Gwen to the side, "She's off riding with father."

"She really wouldn't mind-"

"That's he's sprawled on her floor." Arthur concluded. "But perhaps you could go up and collect him before she gets back – I'd hate for father to catch him."

Gwen and Arthur shared a look, _yes_ that would be bad.

"Of course – Of course I'll get him now." Gauis assured them. "That really wouldn't do. Thank you both for warning me."

"It was Arthur's idea." Gwen smiled.

Arthur looked at her in surprise, "Think nothing of it." He said to Gauis.

Gauis pulled the door shut behind him and stepped into the hallway, Gwen moved back towards Arthur to give him room.

He looked at Arthur, "It's an honour to see what a fine young man you've grown into."

He hurried away to get Merlin, leaving Gwen and Arthur to watch him go.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Now, didn't that make you feel better?"

He sighed, "The day off?"

"He would have been unable to work anyway."

Arthur snorted.

"You're _lucky_ he bought the 'working hard' part of your tale."

"_Merlin does work hard_ and it was hardly a tale," she rolled her eyes. "Everything I said was true."

They started walking down the hall back to the staircase, "And that it was _my_ idea?" he pressed.

Gwen pursed her lips, "Well, I'm sure it would have occurred to you…_eventually_. She murmured vaguely.

"Probably _after_ father had walked in on Merlin huddled near Morgana's bed and had him strung up in the stocks."

"Probably after." Gwen smiled.

Arthur met her eyes and chuckled, "How did Merlin ever get lucky enough to have a friend like you?"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"How did Merlin _ever_ get lucky enough to work for a man like you?" She replied, launching herself up the stairs.

Arthur grinned, then it faltered. "_Guinevere_, were you _joking_?"

Gwen giggled and climbed faster.

* * *

Aww, now its all fluffy (I just can't seem to help myself).

I like the idea of Gwen teaching him and them ending each other's sentences.

My Gauis kind of sucked - I wasn't sure what he would say, sorry - I was very relieved when he finally ran off (Hmm...I say that like I didn't _make_ that happen, Okay...moving on).

I also love the idea of Gwen and Arthur roaming the halls together - him following her...and she just has to accept it :) I don't think he wants to leave her side until he absolutely has to (Again I say that like they're thinking for themselves - who's been spending too much time thinking about Arwen? And yes, I believe there is such a thing).

**One more chapter** and this will be finished...possibly my first finished multi-chapter fic (I'll have to check) Yay me!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh sad, this fics done and dusted :( I hope you like the ending.

Thank you to:

**Silvercharm** - I know it's a bit exciting and a bit sad and it makes me feel a little guilty actually because of my other fics. Just between us (well not really) I may have sort of accidently started another fic (*Gasp*) ...I didn't mean to, honestly.

I thought I could walk away after 'Connected' but this kept bouncing around my head and I watched an Arwen Youtube with the song '_Chemistry of a car crash_' and was compelled to write more Merlin fic. _Absolutely compelled_. So that might turn up on here before too long.

**Meg** - I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm sorry it's over as well. This one's my favorite.

**ShiBurrowes** - Of course he can't get enough of Gwen :)

* * *

I don't own Merlin...which is probably a good thing - then I'd get _really_ obsessed _and that _wouldn't be good.

Anyway on with the show.

* * *

Previously on Merlin:

"How did Merlin ever get lucky enough to work for a man like you?" She replied, launching herself up the stairs.

Arthur grinned, then it faltered. "_Guinevere_, were you _joking_?"

Gwen giggled and climbed faster.

* * *

Gwen strode quickly through the castle doors into the courtyard, Arthur on her heels – he spun her around.

He waved a finger at her; "_You_ have entirely _too_ much energy for someone I'm sending home for sleep." He puffed, out of breath. He hunched over a little, his hands on his thighs.

Gwen gave him a meek servant smile, her eyes twinkling at him from under her lashes.

"Don't you try that with _me_." He warned, straightening up. He threw his arms into the air, "And you're not even _out of breath_!" he hissed. "I've been chasing you through the whole _bloody castle_ and _YOU.._." He scowled.

Gwen regarded him, her hands clasped before her. "Yes, Sire?" she asked pleasantly.

Arthur spared a glance at the curious guards standing either side of the door, not within earshot but definitely paying their little _discussion_ attention. He took a hold of her elbow and pulled her further down the stairs.

"Don't think I'm not noticing a pattern." Arthur accused under his breath.

"A pattern, Sire?"

Arthur stopped, pulling Gwen to a stop as well – he stood in front of her on a lower step, making their height a little more equal – he looked right into her eyes.

"A _pattern_, Guinevere."

He took a few more deep breaths, "Oh, a feel a bit dizzy."

Gwen made a spluttering noise and clamped both hands over her mouth, glancing away.

Arthur shook his head, "That's right, don't get concerned or anything."

Gwen studiously kept her eyes away from him; she dropped her hands from her mouth, tentatively. "It's just…" she fought to control her face. "I've never seen _you_ this way." She stole a glance at him and squeaked, "Sire."

Arthur used a hand to tip her head up so that her eyes met his, Gwen's lips tightened – her eyes full of laughter. He gave her a challenging look.

Suddenly it was like a dam broke and giggles burst free from within Gwen, her shoulders shook and her eyes watered. She reached for him, unconsciously – as her small frame shook.

Arthur sighed, letting her hands tangle in his shirtsleeves. He studiously avoided looking _anyone_ in the eye, because it _seemed_ they were drawing a bit of attention.

When she was quite under control, Gwen wiped at her eyes and bit her lip – carefully going back into handmaiden mode, hands clasped before her, and face free of her previous mirth.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well, are you ready to listen, now?" he asked sarcastically.

Gwen sniffed, keeping her tone low. "Just don't make me laugh again, my tummy hurts."

"Oh! And we can't have that now can we?" He scoffed.

"Are you still feeling dizzy, Sire?" Gwen inquired, looking politely interested.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, "Much better, thank you Guinevere." He answered wryly.

She waited for a moment with her gaze lowered before looking into his face, "You mentioned a pattern…Sire?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes, a _pattern_."

He frowned and pointed a finger at her, "You _support_ me in public – p_romote_ me even, but in private you _ridicule_ me."

Gwen pressed a hand to her warm cheek, "And which do you think this would qualify as, Sire. So I can adjust my behaviour accordingly."

Arthur glowered at her and Gwen tried her best not to roll her eyes.

She sighed, "People are going to talk." She muttered, glancing around the courtyard.

"Well, _let_ them talk." Arthur said, shifting his weight to the opposite leg.

Something in Gwen snapped, "Just because _you_ don't like being laughed at doesn't mean you have to be such a bully!" she said heatedly.

"Who says I don't like being laughed at?" Arthur sneered. "Was it Merlin? Morgana? Oh I know…_Lancelot_!"

Gwen gave a frustrated growl, "I can't talk to you like this." She said darting around him and descending quickly down the stairs.

Arthur leaped after her, racing to stand in front of her, angrily. "You can _leave_ when _I_ say you can leave."

Gwen gritted her teeth and sort an appropriate response to such an inappropriate situation – both of them standing fists clenched.

"Arthur!" A deep voice called from the castle gates.

Both Gwen and Arthur's flushed faces drained of colour.

Gwen noticed her face was wet and she rubbed at it as Uther and Morgana rode up.

"Father." Arthur greeted, turning on the spot. "What are you doing back so soon?"

Morgana dismounted with a little help from a knight, she looked at Arthur concerned. "It's _raining_, Arthur. Off and on _all day_ - not really superb weather for tracking."

Arthur looked down suddenly noticing the wet courtyard, the puddles and the drops sliding down his nose.

"Oh."

Gwen went to Morgana's side, "Did you have a good time, my lady?" She asked quietly.

Morgana dropped the hood of her cloak and looked at Gwen. "Have you two been standing in the rain?"

Arthur's eyes went to his father who had dismounted and was now discussing something with one of his knights. He looked at Gwen, suddenly seeing that her curls were plastered to the side of her face.

"Of course not Morgana." He sneered. "How foolish do you think we are?"

"Gwen – _not at all_." Morgana assured, she shook her head, "But when we rode up it looked like _you_ were stopping her from leaving."

Gwen pulled her hair away from her face, "Arthur was just trying to convince me to stay instead of making a dash home." She explained.

Morgana nodded, "How _thoughtful_ of him." she murmured dubiously.

Arthur gave her a sullen look.

The rain went from being fairly light to falling swift and heavily. Uther sent the men away with the horses and turned back for Morgana.

"Morgana!"

Gwen sighed and shook her head sending droplets flying. Morgana grinned as a few hit her cheek and opened her mouth to complain.

"Would it be alright, do you think – if I stayed the night at the castle?" Gwen asked with a fleeting look at Morgana.

Morgana clapped her hands; "I'd love you to, Gwen. I'll have someone make up a bed for you in my room." She squeezed Gwen's arm, "And you can tell me _all_ what happened after I left." She hurried off to Uther's side – and into the castle, out of the rain.

* * *

Gwen and Arthur stood facing the castle as the water poured down, soaking them to the bone. Watching everybody else scatter and run for shelter.

"Thought you wanted to leave?" Arthur yelled over the rain, not looking at her.

Gwen ducked her head, "Well, the problem is…" she looked over at him. "I can't leave until _you_ say so." She yelled back. He looked at her curiously, shielding his eyes from the rain.

"Is that _so_?"

She nodded, blinking back the rain. "That's what I hear."

"And what if I say you can't leave _tomorrow_?" Arthur asked, beginning to walk towards the castle.

"Then I guess I'll have to stay." Gwen replied, keeping pace with him.

Arthur looked around the empty courtyard; even the guards had gone inside. He reached for her hand and gave her a charming smile before taking off, dragging her along with him towards the castle.

Gwen shrieked and held on tightly, he looked at her, "You know I think Morgana was right."

"About what?"

Arthur gave her a secretive smirk and shook his head as they reached the doors; he pushed her in before him and pulled them shut.

Inside they both took deep breaths for a moment, looking at each other's appearance – and privately feeling that the other looked like a drowned rat.

Gwen smoothed a hand over her wet hair as her dress stuck to her and her shoes squelched. She made a face, "I should go."

Arthur looked at her, wringing water from his tunic. "Why?"

Gwen gave him a look, "_Why_?" she echoed, looking down at herself. "Because _Arthur_, hear that dripping? _That's me_." She licked her bottom lip. "Actually that's both of us." She corrected.

Gwen waved an arm and water flew from her sleeve and splashed onto the floor.

They both stared at it, Gwen looked up. "And if I don't leave soon I'm going to laugh and you'll get angry again."

Arthur shook his head like a wet dog, sending a barrage of droplets towards Gwen – she held up her hands "Hey!"

A little drier he smirked, "I promise I won't get mad again, as long as you admit your doing that thing again."

"What _thing_?" Gwen asked, hands on hips.

Arthur smiled, "That thing where you use my title when it _suits_ you." His smiled widened. "You're trying to make us _equals_." He waved a finger at her.

Gwen narrowed her eyes, "And is this part of 'the _pattern'_?"

"You say that like you don't _believe_ me. But it's happening right now."

Gwen moved over to the staircase, "I'm tired _and I'm wet_ and you want to play games." She complained, starting up the stairs.

Arthur appeared beside her and Gwen glanced at him with a smirk, "_I_ know what this is about."

He looked at her curiously, "And what would that be?"

Gwen shook her head, "You're still smarting from me beating _you_."

Arthur scoffed, "You beating _me_?"

"_Out of the castle_." Gwen reminded.

"That was hardly a proper race."

Gwen gave him a look, "Do you want to go, again?" she challenged.

Arthur's blue eyes flashed.

* * *

_So_......**What are you thinking?**

Was it alright? A fitting ending? Too quick? Too slow? Too fluffy?

I made them stand in the rain, I'm so mean - still it got them alone didn't it? _Plus I had to cool them off :)_

I would love there to be a scene where they get soaked...So _Merlin writers_? I'm sure a rain machine isn't too expensive, or hey grab a hose.

This was a lot of fun to write. So, thank you for reading (and reviewing and alerting etc).

**I hope more people start writing Arwen** because the fact that _Merlin/Arthur_ has **31** pages Vs. _Arwen's_ **4** is completely ridiculous...and yet more then Merlin/Gwen or Gwen/Morgana...so that's SOMETHING.


End file.
